Un San Valentin con mi Terrorista
by estacuentaestacerrada
Summary: Cuantos problemas le trae el día de los enamorados a Miyagi ¿No? -Mal Summary-


Bueno, este FF lo hice para un concurso en un foro en el que estoy, lo subo un poco tarde para la fecha xDDD, pero bueno, espero que les guste, reviews please~

* * *

**~Un San Valentin con mi Terrorista~**

Era un día normal de trabajo en la universidad de Mitsuhashi, los estudiantes como siempre no escuchaban a los profesores, los maestros se estresaban y otros simplemente se reían, todos estaban igual, excepto…

-PROFESOR!-Gritó Kamijou mientras trataba de que ninguno de los papeles de su jefe se derrumbaran

-Kamijou!, amor mío, tu eres mi único consuelo!-Dijo Miyagi mientras se abalanzaba hacía el mencionado anteriormente.

-¿Le sucede algo profesor?-Le preguntó al mayor aunque ya sabía la respuesta, el profesor siempre tenía el mismo problema, se trataba de…

-No he visto a _Shinobu _en 2 semanas…-Dio en el blanco, se trataba de Takatsuki Shinobu-kun

Hiroki no pudo impedir soltar un suspiro-Y… usted no se digna de visitarlo a su apartamento ¿Verdad?-

-Tengo mucho trabajo, así que no puedo visitarlo, me atrasaría en revisar todos los trabajos, pero aún así, no puedo concentrarme por pensar en él-

Hiroki hizo una cara de pesar por su profesor, debería estar bastante estresado de tener una relación con el hijo de su jefe, aparte de que era un hombre y la diferencia de edad era de…¡17 años!

-Le haré un trato profesor-Dijo Hiroki mientras dejaba unos libros en el único lugar vacío del escritorio-Vaya a su departamento, yo adelantaré su trabajo, visite a Takatsuki-kun y pasé un rato con él, además, no deberían tener problemas para estas fechas-.

-¿Estas fechas?-Miyagi miró a su subordinado un poco confundido.

-¿Qué no lo sabe? hoy es San Valentín-Después de lo mencionado por el castaño Miyagi salió corriendo de su oficina para ir directo al apartamento de Shinobu, que estaba justo al frente de él, para poder preguntarle por que no lo había visitado.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de Shinobu, empezó a golpear desesperadamente la puerta, mientras gritaba su nombre-Shinobu!, Shinobu-chin!-Pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta-Rayos!, Shinobu, ¿Por qué no me contestas?-decía ya calmándose un poco, pero tenía miedo de que el oji-gris tuviera una reacción agresiva por pensar que él había olvidado el día de San Valentin.

-¿Miyagi?-Pregunto un joven de 17 años mientras veía preocupado a un hombre que estaba al frente de su puerta.

-¡Shinobu!, que alegría verte, ¿e-estas enfadado conmigo?-

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¡Idiota! ¡¿por eso estabas gritando llamando la atención de todo el edificio?-Gritaba Shinobu con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre.

-Pensé que estabas enojado…por haber olvidado el día de San Valentín, Shinobu-chin-Decía soltando una pequeña risa, pero paro al instante dándose cuenta de que su comentario hizo que el más joven se sonrojara, ocultando su rostro con su cabello, lo que era una acción inútil, porque no ocultaba nada de ese color carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Comentó el oji-gris aún con un tono carmín en las mejillas.

-¿Recordar que?-Le preguntó,-_ahora que me doy cuenta estoy un poco distraído hoy_-Pensó el mayor

-Me dijiste que el día de San Valentín era algo ridículo que los "amantes" no debían celebrar…-Decía el castaño con una carita melancólica-Y, no te visité por que tu no me lo pediste, porque tenías mucho trabajo, así que te hice caso…-Decía un poco molesto, se notaba en su tono de voz

-Ah…-Miyagi no puedo evitar sentirse supremamente avergonzado-Pensé…estaba preocupado por si _tú_ estuvieras enfadado conmigo-El mayor soltó un gran suspiro, para ver si con eso se le quitaba la vergüenza

-…Sabes, a veces pienso que debería alejarme de ti, te preocupo y te molesto, soy un problema más para ti- Dijo Shinobu mientras se le escapaba una pequeña lagrima-Bueno, aún asi…Feliz día de San Valentín Miyagi- Shinobu sonrió, por primera vez en toda su relación Miyagi pudo ver esa sonrisa tan radiante, dirigida a él. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que Shinobu notó, lo que provocó que se sonrojara.

-¡¿Por qué sonríes?-Decía el menor con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado, pero Miyagi no se sorprendió, era tan normal que por cualquier acción que el haga la reacción del oji-gris siempre será la misma

-Por nada-Dijo Miyagi dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza-Shinobu…Feliz día de San Valentín-El adicto al cigarrillo jaló al pequeño para que quedara en sus brazos, para luego darle un tierno beso.

Duraron un tiempo así, sin intensificar el beso, aunque Shinobu lo deseara, se separaron por la falta de aire con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Miyagi…¿y mi chocolate?-

-¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con el beso?-Dijo entre risas

-Idiota-Dijo el castaño ocultando su cara en el pecho de su pareja

Cuántos problemas le había causado Miyagi a Shinobu, ¿no? Pero por su terrorista, lo que sea…

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

Tomatazos? algún golpe, patada, amenaza de muerte?, o sugerencias, felicitaciones, cualquier cosa resivo (?)

Gracias por leer~ :D


End file.
